Love and War
by aLexaDaGio
Summary: Basically a Training AU Clexa and Weapons
1. Chapter 1

I'm thinking about several chapters. The ending of 307 is different. The gunshot did happen, but the rest is better. It is mostly a writing exercise to take some ideas out of my head. This is a mere introduction.

 **Love and War**

 **I. Waking up**

"Fire weapons are not everything, Ambassador", Lexa says, looking deeply into Clarke's eyes, while the blond caresses her arm tattoo. Her touches are soft, but insist in not missing any details of her skin. "If you stay here, you can learn so much more than just our language and laws".

"Sha, Heda", Clarke replies with a slight touch of mockery in her voice, teasing with her eyebrow, " but trikru weapons are not everything, either". The last retort comes with sadness underneath. Clarke's hand travels downwards to Lexa's bullet wound. The brunette closes her eyes for a moment, understanding the point. This has become sacred for both, the time they spend together is almost a gift. The rays of light fall in the tanned skin of the Commander, some parts pristine, others with scattered scars of so many years of endurance and battle. A touch of Lexa's finger breaks Clarke's concentration.

"You are doing it again", she says with a little smile.

"What?"

"The frown…"

A kiss on Clarke's forehead makes her open her eyes a little bit more; it was the first time someone pointed out.

"I am fond of it"

The kiss lingers. The blonde closes her eyes, savoring this newfound peace, until Lexa breaks the silence:

"I can tell my best warriors/ to teach you/ our techniques/ and use every weapon.

Every sentence and phrase is separated by little kisses, adoring her face, first her nose, then her cheeks, shoulders, and lips.

Clarke's blushes slightly with the actions of the Commander, this soft side of hers was very convincing.

"I would love to learn, but I want you to teach me.", she says frowning again, dead serious. Lexa smiles, feeling honored by her request.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow.


	2. Day 1

"Wood?! What am I four years old?"

The blonde says, with a face that screams annoyance and anger. Lexa finds it endearing but she does not externalize it.

"Just for the first sessions"

Heda makes it a statement, puts her cape aside; stretches her arms and her neck. This time she is not wearing war paint. Lexa insisted that they were left alone until the time of a demonstration, but maybe the young niteblidas could join in for some training with Heda and Wanheda, that would be an honor.

The Commander also grabs the wood sword, the truth is that if she dared to cut Clarke she wouldn't forgive herself. This was a warm up to test the skills of the skikru. They were good with using words and screams to fight, and they had an incredible chemistry in bed, but this was another idea of body to body activity, one that made Lexa even more nervous.

"Humor me, Clarke…just this once?"

Green eyes looking at blue eyes, sweetly.

"Alright", she sighs. Lexa's eyes radically change to a more focused ones, but still soft. With her she was always soft.

The weight of the commander was in her right foot. She had a preference for her right hand, even though she was ambidextrous, but Clarke moved always to the left. Lexa knew this, she was always carefuly observing her; she throws some blows to relax and to test Clarke's reflexes: the lenght of her arms, speed, and strenght. Clarke was patient, and understood the precautions.

"First lesson is defense, you have to think ahead of your enemy. You never make a movement without having a defense tactic or an offensive tactic that follows".

Clarke nodded. Lexa made a quick blow that made her react and frown. The Commander was really strong. Clarke's left foot resented all her weight. The second blow almost marks her nose. She opened her eyes wide. Lexa was holding back.

"Careful…"

"Make it more challenging, Lexa. I'm not a little girl".

Lexa squeezed her lips, put down the sword for a moment, thinking her next move, but Clarke took her by surprise with quick and strong blows, which Lexa responded faster, her attack blow almost makes Clarke fall.

"Now we are talking, Heda"

The blonde smiled a little and jumped rapidly towards her enemy. Lexa was not impressed and also smiled a little, noticing that Clarke was getting a little tired. In her next blow, she grabs the wooden sword with her bare hand, using it as impulse that made Clarke almost trip.

"We are not talking, we are fighting…"

The leader of the triku answered, not understanding the meaning of the expression, which Clarke was not going to explain right now; at contrary, she was thinking a way to ambush her. Secretly it was a way to release some steam: the destiny of the alliance of the 13th clan, the nervousness of her old friends not treating her the same, her people not seeing the big picture of her staying with the grounders, Pike's idiotic and egocentric decisions. Arkadia's destiny was at risk, training helped her to make better decisions, to be stronger physically, mentally, and to be close to Lexa. Battle was, weirdly, a way to bring them together, it was like Clarke was learning the language of the Commander, always related to strenght, blood, and combat.

Clarke regained her equilibrium, noticing that Lexa was giving her space. She didn't like that. She wanted to see that side of Lexa, wild, strong, aggressive even; yes, tenderness was endearing made her heart melt with every detail , but the other side made her attracted to Lexa to a primal, savage level, and she never had experienced it before. Her annoyance was noticed, Lexa made another attack, the answer of the blonde was slow and she earned a clean blow in her leg that burned, she was angry; Clarke used her sword and hits Lexa as strong as she could, but the Commander predicted her movements.

"You could have lost a leg in combat, and you are our only skikru doctor besides your mother…"

Lexa said, calmly but concerned.

"Yeah well my dexterity with swords is no match for you, that is why I'm learning"

"You seem to have other things in your mind, you must concentrate in the here and the now"

Clarke grunted. She hated sermons.

"Get mad, if you want. You think this is only physical? You must train your mind also, learn to embrace the pain, to imagine how is going to feel, that way it won't surprise you. If you don't want pain, then train more, be better."

A blow surprised the Commander, which she answered with the same speed, showing the reflexes of a cat. The attacks did not end there, Clarke pushed and pushed, getting tired and frustrated, but observing Lexa's speed, sweating know, hair in her face; Lexa was… pristine, untouched, the physical effort did nothing on her. Her face stoic, eyes sad.

"Do not do that, is not fair…I would not show courtesy to another surprise attack…"

She got very close to Clarke, menacing, eyes burning, the sky meeting the forest; the forest watching her lips. Clarke took a couple of steps back and started pushing the Commander again, attack- counter attack- retreit- attack again, never backing down. Then she saw a gap in Lexa's defense, a place were her arm didn't quite reached and covered, Clarke made a blow, that was answered by a sharp pain in her face, followed by a red hemorrhage. Lexa was in shock, without words. Clarke looked at her.

"Do it again…hit me, come on. Attack and defense, like you show me. I deserve it, it is nothing, Lexa. I deserve it I made a mistake. It was a mistake…"

"Clarke…"

The Commander tried to calm her down. She was talking fast, flushed, almost screaming.

"We are training is ok, give me another, I will learn!"

"No, it's over for today"

"What? It was nothing, I'll do it better, give me another chance…"

Clarke's eyes began watering. Lexa throws her sword, looking at the sky that now was grey, with rain starting to pour.

"Please…"

Lexa grabs her face, worried. Examines the bruise and feels guilty, knows the tears are not for the blow, she just knows and stares. Grabs the blonde's shoulders and understands: the mistake, the preassure, the expectations of other people. Lexa knows, she has carried a similar weight since her birth. She knows the responsability and the only thing that sh expects from Clarke is that she shares her weight.

"I made you a bow, Clarke. Your people is my people. You are not alone anymore."

Clarke just hugs her. Lexa is her rock, she pours the last tears in the Commander's neck, a storm she did not know she had within her, until the last minute. The rain poured in the ground, the clouds release the burden and make the soil stronger for the change of seasons, and Clarke was not Atlas anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Day Thirteen

**Day 13**

After Clarke was a loud to cry and let go for once, her abilities increased and it showed. Her movements were faster; she was hit with the wood and she didn't feel it. Days of hard training were the result, some days she even trained twice a day for several hours, some days 3, some others just 2, but she even got to do 4 to 5 hours, that was usually when The Commander send Indra to tell her to take a rest, to eat, to try to put some color into the canvases she had bought for her, but it was useless; the blonde was a woman in a mission to become a true warrior, even using fire weapons was becoming too easy, those days locked up in the sky for just doing the right thing seem easy; Finn was no longer in her dreams, the only one there was his father, sometimes her mother, her mind was invaded with the thoughts of Mount Weather, but in reality she was doing the best for her people when the options were limited and no one dared to make a choice, except for her and Bellamy who shared the burden. These were words that came from The Commander herself, always giving her compliments of her quality as a leader and as a decision maker, always remembering the day of her betrayal, her most shameful moment, but she kept her ground and would never take that decision back, but could not help to whisper "sorrys" in Clarke's back and neck. And how could Clarke refuse such apologies and adoration when the Commander looked at her as she was the entire world?

Suddenly a blow hit Clarke in the back.

"First day of training with spears and you are distracted. I thought me always winning with the sword would inspire your spirit of retaliation". Lexa smiled.

"Yeah, keep talking I will make you eat dirt".

"How mature, Clarke"

Clarke hit the shield with her spear, looking angrily at the Commander, her smirk annoyed her and enamored her at the same time, damn her and the green eyes, and the mocking low and sexy voice.

She escaped an attack and the counter attack; blocked Lexa's spear with the shield. Both the shield and spear were a little heavy for her, but still the training was going to be positive; she could even started running more and doing pushups to increase her upper body strength. She was determined now, no more confusion, the battles were always going to be there: more people rebelling against Lexa, that girl Ontari that looked as she were planning something bad, she did not know if Rowan was trustworthy. More and more battles to come, they needed to stop Pike, Jaha was a lunatic, Nowadays Bellamy always seem like a lost little dog, following her or Kane, and let on Pike. Those men barely kept their mind intact, unlike Lexa. She was impressive. A grunt for Lexa, surprised Clarke and barely could escape her blow.

"What did you tell me about surprises?"

"It was not a surprise; you are not putting attention, again. If one of the niteblidas did that, they would have a new scar by now".

Lexa glared at her and she started from the first position of defense again. Clarke was getting acquainted with the positions, steps, and rhythms of the Commander. She was born for this.

"Give me one then, and I will learn my lesson"

"Clarke…"

"Shut up, come here"

Clarke smiled slightly, to tell Lexa she was not really angry. Lexa attacked again, observing her, always looking at her eyes, legs, and arms to read her like an open book, as if she were a psychic and could listen to her thoughts. The blows resounded in the practice arena: the gasps, and the grunts, Clarke's breathing was becoming agitated, but she still carried on.

Lexa was not using a shield, she was used to the pain, she had not received a blow by any chance, but protecting Clarke was a priority so she insisted that the blonde she had one, it would make her stronger also, to be able to carry the weight.

Clarke was more patient, but sometimes she didn't think she was improving, unless she could give the Commander a scratch, or get close to hit her. She started to improvise, and hit in different angles, sometimes Lexa thought of a Young niteblida of 10 or 11 getting frustrated, getting tired, making too much effort.

"Should we rest?"

"No, a little longer"

"As you order"

Clarke frowned, Lexa smiled, and the blond got pissed off.

"Is it amusing to see me struggle, Commander?"

"Not at all"

"The hell you are"

Clarke attacked when all the rest of her strength, Lexa took a step back, disarmed her, and with her spear she made her fall, swiping it in her feet. Clarke took the fall with her shoulder and then her back and stayed down, breathing heavily. That was humiliating

"Ok, I learned my lesson for today"

She stood up, annoyed. Took off the shield, and put the spear in the ground.

"Tomorrow, same time?".Lexa watched her, not knowing if she could get close without the blonde throwing a punch at her.

"Of course, I need to improve"

"I did not meant to break you spirit, Clarke. I'm sorry"

"You didn't. Tomorrow I'm going to kick your ass"

"Can't wait to see that"

Clarke smiled and nodded. She carried all her equipment.

"Also, you should stop looking at my legs…didn't you think I would notice?" Clarke leans to kiss Lexa, softly in the lips.

"I can't help it", the Commander blushes slightly.

"I know", the blonde smiles, winking at her.


End file.
